masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Pelessaria B'Sayle
Pelessaria B'Sayle, nicknamed Peebee, is an asari member of Ryder's squad. She is young for an asari, giving her age as "100 and change." A lone wolf and adventurer at heart, she originally came to Andromeda aboard the Nexus but quickly left and went adventuring on her own before encountering Ryder's team. Intelligent but socially blunt, she decides to join them simply as a means to finding out more about the galaxy's mysteries.Game Informer: Meet Your Mass Effect Andromeda Squadmates: Liam And Peebee Peebee is a potential romantic interest for a Ryder of either gender. https://twitter.com/GambleMike/status/827330966138003457 Background Peebee's mother had her late in life. Her father is elcor. She has at least one older half-sister, who is pureblood (according to Peebee, apart from her conception, their mother only mated with other asari). The two are five hundred years apart in age. As a child, she was raised primarily by her mother and sister. Hailing from Port Lerama, Hyetiana, Peebee grew bored of living in the Milky Way and joined the Andromeda Initiative. Mass Effect: Andromeda Ryder first encounters Peebee on Eos when she jumps onto them before the Pathfinder could access a Remnant monolith, resulting in Ryder's squadmates drawing their guns on her. After clearing up the misunderstanding, Peebee explained her interest in the monoliths. After Ryder activated all the monoliths, revealing the location of the vault, Peebee split off from the squad to do some exploring of her own. Once Ryder activated the vault, the party narrowly managed to escape the vault when it released a purification field. Afterwards, Peebee decided to join the crew of the Tempest for the time being. Peebee later asks Ryder to acquire a Remnant device on Voeld. She later reveals her intent for the device back at her apartment on the Nexus, having reprogrammed a Remnant Observer she nicknamed Poc, short for Proof-of-concept. Unfortunately, her former friend Kalinda T'Reve barged in and became very interested in Poc. Romance A male or female Ryder can romance Peebee. The option to begin flirting will first appear after building an outpost on Eos; she responds favorably and will encourage it. After giving Peebee the Remnant device from Voeld, she will send an email asking Ryder to meet her at the museum on Aya. Doing so will prompt a brief conversation, where it quickly becomes apparent she is inebriated. Upon returning to the Tempest, the next time Ryder goes to talk to Peebee, she will be visibly unsettled and start pacing anxiously, claiming she can't get used to ship life. With a little help from SAM, she'll hit on a way to de-stress by using the escape pod as a zero-G chamber, and invite the Pathfinder in. If Ryder has flirted with her previously (and been generally supportive), Peebee will suggest "something else" that would relax her. At this point it is possible to turn her down, agree to casual sex (possible even if Ryder is pursuing someone else), or request "strings attached." Either of the latter two options can be used to pursue a romance later on. If Ryder continues to pursue her, Peebee will admit to herself that she wants to be "more than friends, more than lovers" with them, to which Ryder can reply in kind or reject. If accepted, Peebee will open up a bit more about what Kalinda did to her after they arrived in Heleus and will eventually leave a "surprise" in Ryder's quarters. Peebee will come into Ryder's quarters and after a bit of small talk will suggest they reenact how they met. During the "reenactment" Peebee will admit that she's never melded with anyone, having never trusted herself to do it. She quietly gasps Ryder's name (surname or the default Scott/Sara) and melds with Ryder. In a silent void, Peebee tells Ryder they're one and Ryder can respond that this is a gift or can join Peebee in professing their love for the other. After, the two lie down together and Peebee says "This is where I belong." Loyalty Peebee lures Ryder and another squadmate into one of the Tempest's escape pods and launches it without asking towards a volcanic world teeming with Remnant in order to investigate a mysterious Remnant signal. Unfortunately, Kalinda was on the same trail and had brought a group of mercenaries to beat Peebee to the Remnant device. References *Peebee - Mass Effect: Andromeda de:Pelessaria B’Sayle es:Pelessaria B'Sayle fr:Peebee ru:Пиби Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Biotics